1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and in particular to processing files utilizing a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system, and program product to identify the use of one or more restricted terms in a source file stored on a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems vary greatly in both size and complexity. However, generally, data processing systems require both hardware and software components to operate. In addition to the basic hardware components, such as the processor and memory, and software components, such as the operating system (OS) and application programs, typical systems also include user interface devices that allow a user to interact with the system, data storage devices that allow a user to store data and/or program code, and a communication adapter that supports data communication between data processing systems.
Source files are commonly found on data processing systems. These files are text files which are written in a computer language. When translated, through a process called compilation, one or more source files become a set of one or more executable files for a target data processing platform. In some cases, the source files for a set of executable files are released along with the executable files. In that case, those source files need to be checked for references to terms that are considered restricted.
Unfortunately, in many large application programs today, there are thousands of source files, each with hundreds or thousands of lines of code. This makes it impractical to check each of these source files manually for prohibited references. Moreover, a conventional automated process for checking the source files would undesirably require the generation and/or distribution of a file containing the restricted terms, a violation of the very intent of checking for restricted terms.
Based on the foregoing, the present invention recognizes that it would be desirable to provide a method, system and program product to identify the use of one or more restricted terms in a source file. These and other benefits are provided by the invention described herein.